


A Regrettable Inside Joke (Jessica Cruz x Rita Loud)

by Mebreb



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Joke Fic, Post-Divorce, jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mebreb/pseuds/Mebreb
Summary: From Baby Take-a-Bow to Curlytop and Heidi, America's favorite little darling Shirley Temple has been entertaining us for generations! And now, through this exclusive TV offer, you can experience the most comprehensive DVD collection of one of the brightest stars in history! But you haven't seen Shirley until you've seen her brilliantly restored in B&W, and in color! Presenting the
Relationships: Jessica Cruz/Rita Loud
Kudos: 1





	A Regrettable Inside Joke (Jessica Cruz x Rita Loud)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Loud House Fic: Rita x Jessica Cruz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761901) by ThatChangelingGal. 



"Good night, Lincoln." said Jessica, holding his bedroom door open a crack.

"Good night, Green Lantern!"

"Hey! What did we say about names around the house?"

"Oh! Sorry... Mrs. Cruz."

She nodded. "Good night."

"G'night."

As softly as she could, Jessica closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning up against the door before sliding down to rest on the wooden floor beneath her.

_"Phew!"_

Suddenly, something was blocking the hallway lights.

"All tucked in?" Jess heard from above.

She looked up and saw the beautiful face of one Rita Loud, baby Lily asleep in her arms.

"Uh, yeah! Should be." Jess stood to meet Rita eye-to-eye. There was a bit more height on Rita, but she had no trouble meeting their gaze.

"Oh, there's always somebody running around after-hours. They'll tire themselves out eventually."

"Good! I'm not sure I could count the number of rooms in this house on both hands."

Rita chuckled. "Honestly, you're a miracle-worker! I haven't seen all them taking such a liking to anybody in a while! They really do love you."

True to her word, all the Loud children had immediately taken a liking to her, with the small exception of Lincoln. Jess, who couldn't stand not being liked, noted his love for comic books and superheroes. So she told him a secret, something not even his mother knew: she was Green Lantern. No, not the guy, but she still had all his powers. And when she showed him... well, it went about as well as you could expect. Thankfully, the city would rebuild itself.

As soon as Jess was done blushing, she looked at Rita and decided to address the elephant in the room:

"So... when do you plan on breaking it to them?"

"I think some of them already know."

"Wait, really?"

"Their dad's moved out, a strange new woman just moved into their mother's bedroom... I'd think somebody would have caught on by now."

"Yeah... hey, how is Lynn Senior, by the way? How's he taking it?"

"Pretty well, actually. He's started seeing Brandon. From high school."

Jess gasped. "Wait... Brandon? As in... _that_ Brandon? With the brown hair and the glasses?"

"I think he wears contacts now, but yes."

Jess clicked her tongue and stared into thin air as she slowly shook her head. "Brandon. I wouldn't have guessed.

High school was probably the most anxious time in her life, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She still kept in touch with the friends she made, though now they were more 'work buddies' than anything, which was fine. They were adults, and things change – a fact that reminded her of the matter at hand.

"We've still gotta be straight with them," said Jess.

Rita gave her a look.

"You know what I mean!"

Rita rolled her eyes and turned to walk towards the end of the hallway, and Jess followed. "Ohhh, I know," said Rita. "I'd just rather save it for when everything's a lot less..."

"Messy?"

"Exactly! I mean..."

They stepped out into the living room, where boxes lined the idle walls and hogged up each corner.

"...just look at all this! All this stuff from your house just sitting around, hogging up space... it's not the best place to be told you're suddenly going to have two moms, is it?"

"Any place is, in my opinion."

Rita sighed. "I know, but you're... they're, well... they just weren't raised with it like you were. It's going to take a bit more finesse since they're not as used to it."

"So, we just need take all this stuff out, then we can talk to them about us?"

"It's not just that. I mean, they're still processing this situation with their dad, I don't wanna spring a whole new parent on them so quickly.

"It's a bit late for that, doncha think?"

"Yes, but they don't know that yet."

Sigh. "True." Jess looked around at the boxes again, studying them closely. "So, we gotta move all this stuff into the house before we can tell 'em, right?"

Rita placed a hand on Jess shoulder, and Jess turned to look her in the weary, loving eye. "Don't worry about it! I'll call the moving company in the morning, see what they can do. It's not like we can move these boxes all by ourselves, right?"

Jess chuckled. Maybe a bit louder than she should have. "No, I guess not."

Rita put her other hand on Jess's empty shoulder and brought them closer.

"That's right. Now, should we go off to bed?"

"Ah, in a minute, there's... something here I wanna look for. Meet you there?"

"You got it, hon."

For a short moment, they closed the gap between them, lips puckered against one another in a warm embrace that lasted only a second. But oh, what a sweet second it was...

Jess waited until she heard the door to the master bedroom close. That's when she got to work.

As far as Rita knew, the jeweled ring on her finger came from some family member she had forgotten the name of. The kids hadn't even noticed it until she showed it to Lincoln.

Holding out her ringed fist in the direction of the boxes, she focused on her desire to move things along with the Louds, and in a split second, tentacles of green energy surged forth, each one surgically emptying the content of the boxes and placing them throughout the house. A few items would stay behind for them to sell online, but everything else was given a proper place.

With each movement, the ring hesitated. Jess knew this would happen – it always did when she didn't need to use the ring so much as she simply wanted to. She just had to focus a little harder, that's all.

Unfortunately, that focus meant she didn't hear a door opening on the first floor,

A loud gasp (that is to say, a Loud gasp) made every tendril of green light disappear and Jess look at Rita with embarrassment as the 40-year-old woman stared the other down, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, hand against the wall not quite knowing what to grab to hold herself up.

Chairs and couches came crashing down to the floor with a simultaneous clatter that resounded all through the entire house.

Jess looked at Rita. Rita looked at Jess.

But as awkward as it was, Jess just couldn't prepare herself for the sound of more doors opening from upstairs as the children came down to see what the commotion was about.

This long night just got a whole lot longer.


End file.
